1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a neural network circuit and a learning method for the neural network circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a research on a computer that runs on the basis of a simulation model of brain information processing of living bodies is under way. The most basic processing model is a neural network. For example, a model that expresses information using the timing of a pulse (a spiking neuron model) is described in W. Maass, “Networks of Spiking Neurons: The Third Generation of Neural Network Models,” Neural Networks, Vol. 10, No. 9, pp. 1659-1671, 1997. According to this non-patent literature, a spiking neuron model has a computational performance higher than existing models that do not use a pulse.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 5289647, for example, describes the configuration of a neuron circuit that performs a learning operation using a pulse timing and that can be formed from a number of elements smaller than existing circuits.